


Damsha

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Series: A More Perfect Union [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothing Kink, Dancing, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Hux, bottom kylo, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: damsha: Gaelic for "dance"





	Damsha

**Author's Note:**

> In order to achieve this fic, I had to listen to a great deal of dance music, watch some artsy porn, and finally come up with a place for Lando Calrissian in this au. This is the result. Usual things apply since it's an au - they are not completely true to character to their movie portrayals, and I have given them a lot of Emotions to handle. If you aren't into that, look elsewhere. I just want to write boys kissing and dancing. All the usual acknowledgments to my brain trust for cheerleading me and gushing over the bits I preview, just to make sure I'm doing it correctly. Y'all are rock stars, I tell you <3
> 
> I was very, very close to having Hux indulging in a bit of traditional Irish dancing in front of his colleagues, but have decided to save it for the future...

              “How many times do I have to check the box for paperless statements before they stop sending, well… paper statements.”  Hux tears open another envelope, telling him that he can go here and here online if he wants to pay his bill.  He’s just now had the chance to sit down and go through the mail that has accumulated without his being able to sit down and so much as glance at it over the last four days – and it’s almost all bills.

              “They do that so you’ll get annoyed, Hux.”  Kylo’s voice is quiet with concentration, sitting on Hux’s naked thighs as his body brush tickles the back of Hux’s left shoulder.  “They know _specifically_ that you’re going to call and ask to speak to someone.”

              “I certainly don’t think they do it to hear the sound of my voice.”  Hux re-enters his account information for the power company into his tablet for the tenth time, trying not to move as Kylo does his work. 

              This is decidedly _not_ his idea of a pleasant Saturday morning.

              Well, not this moment anyway. 

              It had actually started off exceptionally well.  He’d awakened with Kylo spooned to his front, naked as they always are when they sleep and when the realization had dawned on Hux that he had precisely nowhere to be that day, he had brought Kylo from sleep with teasing, wet kisses to his neck and ear, reaching around to mess with his nipple piercings until Kylo had woken up _moaning._

It had been almost absurdly pleasant to take his time with Kylo, fucking him deep on his side with a complete absence of hurry.  They’ve missed quite a lot of each other the last couple weeks and Hux is going to be _greedy_ about his time with Kylo.  Morning sex is such a rare, special pleasure these days between them, through no fault of their own.

              Hux is starting to wish that they didn’t open for business until later, just so that he could have the extra time with Kylo in the mornings.

              “I like the sound of your voice.”  Kylo gently bends down and kisses the back of his head, making Hux’s skin start to hum again.  He’s feeling languorous, stuffed full of Belgian waffles (with strawberries) that Kylo had made and a deliciously long shower that had involved far more making out with his husband than actual washing.  “Especially when you use your CEO voice.”

              Hux blushes and turns his head to capture Kylo’s lips.  “Perhaps you should hang around the office more often.”

              Kylo chuffs a laugh and sits back up.  “Yeah, sure – she yells at me enough for being moony-eyed.”  The brush tickles Hux’s skin even more now, and Hux is starting to wonder what the hell he’s drawing on him.

              “Moony-eyed?  You don’t seem like the type at all, darling.”  Hux can’t hide the smile in his voice – Cherise calls him out for the exact same thing any time Kylo messages him during the day and she happens to see him respond to it.

              “You’re full of shit, Hux.”  Kylo laughs anyway and runs his free hand through Hux’s hair, completely washed free of pomade and wavy between his fingers.  Hux dips his head and lets Kylo have as much as he wants, stopping short of purring like Apollo as he plants his face in the bed.  Morning sex or not, Hux feels the tingle for _more_ deep in his body; they’re both still naked, and Kylo’s hole wouldn’t take _that_ much effort to prep again…

              Hux sighs when Kylo’s fingers leave his scalp and resume work on his shoulder.

              “Is there anything in your pile there that _isn’t_ people wanting money?”

              Hux picks his head up and props himself back up on his elbows, shaking his hair to get it out of his face as he goes through the rest of the pile.  “You already got your royalty check last week, this is for your Kawasaki Club membership, and this… oh.”

              “Oh?”  Kylo peers over his shoulder and picks up his reading glasses where he’s set them on the bed.

              “Yes, oh.”

              Whatever it is, it’s sealed with red wax and oddly enough, stamped with the First Order Exports seal.  The envelope is high quality, and Hux has to break open the top instead.  He unfolds it and holds it up for Kylo to see as well, reading:

_You are formally invited to the 74 th First Order Export Winter Ball_

_Invitation is good for you plus one_

_Please RSVP to Human Resources by the date listed below_

“Winter Ball?”  Kylo takes the note to read again for himself, and Hux has to think for a moment – this obviously isn’t the first one, but it’s the first time Hux has ever heard of such an event taking place. 

              “It’s news to me as well – I didn’t know that… wait, yes I did.”  Hux sits up a little further and pulls up his work e-mail – and sure enough, dated a month ago, there’s an announcement about it.  “This is the first one they’ve done since Palpatine was head of the organization.”

              “Didn’t he die like, thirty years ago?”

              “He did – I suppose Snoke had a hand in doing away with it.”  Hux skims the email for a few more minutes and closes it out, turning back to his pile of mail.  “But that’s… interesting.”

              “How’s a company dance interesting?”  Kylo pushes on Hux’s right shoulder so that he’s back down on his chest, giving him a flatter surface to work with.  Hux goes willingly and starts to reconsider his decision to fuck Kylo again – maybe _he’ll_ take a turn bottoming.

              “Because it’s been so long since they held it, and well… I want to go.”

              “Didn’t think a ball was your thing, Hux.”  Kylo leans back to grab his phone – Hux figured that whatever was drawn on him was going to inevitably end up on Instagram.  Most of the artwork he does, regardless of canvas, is shown to the world.

              By his last count, Hux in some form or another has been featured seventeen times.  Never his face, but his back and shoulder have certainly been seen by quite a few people.

              “It normally isn’t, but if you recall, we didn’t exactly get to dance at our wedding.”

              “Yeah, the courthouse music selection was pretty shit.” 

              Hux laughs and sits up to give Kylo a better angle for his shot.  “And how is it in almost nine years of marriage, we’ve never found ourselves in that situation?”

              “Because people don’t fox trot to Federation?”

              “The sadistic part of me wants to see them try – may I see whatever it is you’ve drawn on me before you post it online?”

              “Promise you won’t laugh?”

              Hux looks back over his shoulder and grabs Kylo’s phone, only to be presented with a painstakingly seal of the United States Marine Corp.

              “ _Kylo…_ ”

              “Today’s the anniversary of my enlistment – so that means Leia will be calling later.”  Kylo rolls off of Hux and snuggles up to his side, hiding behind the dark cascade of his hair.  “Thought I’d put myself in the mood for that conversation.”

              “By drawing this on your husband’s back.”  Not a question, just an affirmation.

              “You can debauch me in my dress blues later if you want.”  Kylo leans in and nips Hux’s ear, making him gasp.  “Or just the hat, I still have both…”

              Hux tackles him and pushes Kylo flat on his back.  “I like you as you are, but if that’s what you really want…”

              Kylo dodges a kiss and lets his hands get pinned above his head.  “What I want is to go to the dance.”

              Hux sighs at him, looking down at his husband’s face, stubbly from two days of not shaving and for the time being anyway, free of piercings.  “Are you sure, Kylo?”

              “Yeah, I am.”  Kylo brings him down so that their noses are touching, careful to not touch Hux’s body art.  “And no, I’m not afraid of your crowd.”

              “You _are_ my crowd, darling – but you’re going to need a suit.”

              Kylo exaggerates a frown and slides his fingers through Hux’s hair.  “I have a suit.”

              “No, Kylo – _a suit._ ” 

              Somehow, Hux doesn’t think dress blues are quite what’s in mind for this event, no matter how good Kylo looks in them.

              Hux uses the last bit of his coordination after riding Kylo silly to make an appointment with Lando, already envisioning just how incredibly _hot_ Kylo is going to look a month from today.

             

___

              “Hux – when you said Lando was your tailor, I didn’t realize it was _this_ Lando.”  Kylo stops short out of the Manhattan clothier, his helmet in his left hand and Hux in his right.  “Do you know who he is?”

              “He’s my tailor, and has been for years?”  Hux double checks to make sure he’s got the keys to his motorcycle in his pocket and tugs Kylo inside, spotting Lawrence behind the front desk and smiling and greeting.  “Is there something I should know about Lando beyond that?”

              “Yeah, Hux – he’s Lando _Calrissian._ ”  Kylo is starting to look nervous, enough to think that maybe bringing Kylo in for a fitting wasn’t such a good idea.

              “And he’s the best in New York, so whatever this mysterious relationship is you have with him can be ignored for an hour, right?”

              “Ben?  Ben Solo?”

              Kylo looks like a deer caught in headlights as Lando comes sweeping out from his office to the left, arms wide open in greeting – typical Lando style.  “It’s been twenty years, at least you…”

              He embraces Kylo in a back-slapping hug, ignoring Hux completely.  “Uh… hey Uncle Lando.”

              “ _Uncle_ Lando?”  Hux is quickly moving from confused to mystified – and amused.  “You know him already, Kylo?”

              Lando jumps in for Kylo and lets go of him, standing back to take him in.  “His father and I go way, way back.  Used to play cards together, run ganj- I guess I shouldn’t talk about that, should I?  Man, it killed me when I heard he passed – how the hell are you Ben?”

              Hux doesn’t let Kylo try to hide behind him, trying to contain his smile at Kylo’s purely innocent embarrassment.  “I’m… I’m fine, Lando.  Uh…”

              “Mr. Calrissian, I’ve brought him here for a tuxedo, and I think you’re the person who can best help us.”

              Lando claps his hands once and turns.  “Step into my studio – Hux, you never told me that you were intimately acquainted with Han Solo’s son!”

              Hux shrugs when Kylo raises an eyebrow in question.  “We’ve been married for almost ten years now, actually.”

              Lando does stop at that, turning and smiling.  “Shame on me for not asking before – but how the hell did you two end up together?  Thought Ben here would have… well, I don’t know what I’ve thought.  If you’d told me I could have been issuing the friends and family discount all this time, Hux.”

              “Hardly worth an extra ten percent off, Lando.”  Hux kisses Kylo on the cheek as they step back into the tailoring room, the shelves lined with swaths of fabric, ranging from darkest black to the brightest red – Lando has always catered to an exceptionally wide variety of stylistic tastes.

              “Nonsense!”  Lando pulls a six-inch high pedestal from one corner and puts it in the middle of the room and gestures for Kylo to come and stand on it.  “Ben, if you will?”

              Kylo looks at the pedestal, then to Hux, then to Lando.  “Hux?”

              “You’ll have to take your pants off, darling.  Don’t worry, Lando’s a gentleman – or so his wife claims.  How is Delilah, anyway?”

              “In Chicago at a trade show, so doing just fine.”  Lando fishes his glasses out of his pocket and settles them on his nose, slipping easily into the role of consummate professional.  “Always looking for new business, no matter where.”

              Kylo has shed his jacket and shoes, turning away from Lando as he drops his pants.  Hux doesn’t avert his gaze as he watches Kylo’s long, muscled legs be pulled from his jeans, biting his lip to keep from saying anything.  Just last night they had been wrapped around him, his face buried in Hux’s neck as he’d fucked him right through the mattress.  Kylo catches the knowing look in his eye and as he straightens up, swoops for a fast, hard kiss.

              “Later, Hux.”

              The promise in those three syllables makes Hux shiver.

              Kylo takes a deep breath and marches over to the pedestal and stands on it, facing Hux.  “Do I need to do anything particular, or…”

              Lando’s circling him, tape measure in hand but not yet employed.  “What’d you have in mind for a color, Ben?”

              Kylo does at least give a cursory glance around the fabrics in the room, before finally looking back to Hux.  “I guess it depends on what my husband’s wearing.”

              “The Bond cut, Lando.”

              Lando points at Hux and grins.  “That’s a very nice suit.”

              “It _is_ a very nice suit.”

              Kylo gives him his questioning eyebrow again and Hux returns a smile.  Thank God Kylo chose to wear compression shorts today, or there would be quite a lot of his more significant features showing.

              Hell, the fact that he’s wearing underwear at _all_ is a surprise.

              “Hold out your arms for me, Ben – how do you feel about dark gray?  Make you stand out a little and match Hux exceptionally well.”  Lando holds one end of his tape measure to Kylo’s left shoulder and calls out to Lawrence the exact measurement.  “What do you think?”

              Hux nods, and Kylo finally looks a little less nervous.  “You’d look terrific, darling.”

              “I.. guess.  In my line of work we don’t wear them too often.  Function over beauty and all that.”

              Lando nods, going to Kylo’s right arm and doing the same thing.  “And what do you do, Ben?”

              “Body mods.  Well, tattoos mostly but Phasma’s been easing me into piercings.  We co-own a studio called ‘The Night Watch’ – ever heard of it?”

              “Only when I asked Hux where he got the goddess on his leg done – was that you?”

              “Yeah, it was.”

              Lando touches Kylo on the shoulder, purely avuncular.  “She’s beautiful, Ben.  Your dad always said you had talent, you know that right?”

              Kylo has to dip his head and look away, and Hux has to do the same – he didn’t mean to drag Kylo into having a conversation about his past, truly.

              Not only that, but Han Solo is a touchy subject that not even Hux dares to breach.  He does know that Kylo was closer with his father than Brendol ever was with him, and that… well, it makes Hux’s heart ache with something he never knew.

              Lando moves out of Kylo’s vision to measure across his shoulders, giving him a moment to recover.  “Yes, dark gray will work well.  Peaked lapels, too, show off that strong chest of yours.”

              Kylo does smile at that, and Hux gets up from the chair to stand in front of Kylo.  “Have to thank Mom for that – the Marine PT thing is kinda hard to shake.”

              “She still trying to run the country, then?”

              “And absolutely livid that no one listens to her.”  Kylo finally raises his head and stretches his arms high overhead as Lando measures his chest.  “Except they do, only they like to pick apart her statements before they act.”

              “Give her my love next time you talk to her, alright?”  Lando calls out the last of his measurements for Kylo’s upper body and brings the tape measure around his hips.

              Hux notices the little squirm that Kylo gives when Lando accidentally bumps his dermals, hidden under his t-shirt.  “I uh… I will.”

              “Great lady, your mom – you’d think that with as much firepower as she has at her fingertips people wouldn’t disobey her.”  Lando drops the tape measure from his hips down to his leg, quick as you please, measures, and switches to his right.  “Think that’s why Han loved her so much.  Men are attracted to power.”

              Kylo catches Hux’s eye and they trade a brief, knowing look.  He can see that Kylo is trying extraordinarily hard to not get turned on, and Hux decides to help him along by letting his nose ring hit the light and twinkle for a moment – he’s opted for a gold one today, subtle enough to not be noticed at first glance but when it shines?  Kylo _definitely_ notices.

              “Dad never said why, really, just that he… did.”  Kylo looks up as Lando takes his inside leg, his fingers probably gold given how he twitches – that or Lando accidentally bumped where Hux gave him beard burn.

              Hux has to cross his legs to hide the boner he’s just popped.

              Lando gets to his feet and takes his glasses, off patting Kylo on the shoulder.  “Good news is that when we get this suit together, it’s gonna look great.  The bad news is it’s gonna take a week before we have our rough draft.  Can you come back a week from today?”

              Hux takes over so that Kylo has a second to gather his wits back to himself.  “Kylo will have to return solo – now that I’ve shown him where the place is I don’t think he’ll be needing me any further.”

              Well… except Hux’s credit card.  This is a gift to Kylo and to an extent, himself.  Kylo looks delectable in his dress blues but a tuxedo?  Hux can only imagine.

              He feels a drop of precome leak from the tip of his cock and he silently thanks the powers that be that he wore jeans today.

              Lando shakes Hux’s hand as he walks towards the door – and his fingers are indeed cold.  “Hux, thanks for bringing Ben by here today, it was a pleasure.  We’re gonna dress him well, maybe my finest suit yet.  Feel free to look around a little more – I just got a very nice line of long coats in from Italy.  Pure wool, very soft.”

              Ever the salesman, Lando.

              “Sounds tempting, Lando – do you mind if I borrow my husband for a moment?”

              “Not at all – I’ll be out front if you need me.”

              Lando exits, and Hux is left with Kylo still standing in the middle of the room, five inches taller than normal.  “Would you like to put your pants back on now?”

              “Do _you_ want me to?”  Kylo’s cheeks are still flushed, and Hux has an idea to capitalize on it as soon as he can.  “Trust Lando to mention being attracted to power.”

              “I’m sure he didn’t mean it that way, darling.”  Hux stops short of Kylo and looks up at him, running his hands over Kylo’s hips.  “I’m afraid we’re the only ones who misinterpreted.”

              “Guess so.”  Kylo looks down at him, cupping Hux’s face.  “Is it wrong that I feel exposed up here?”

              “Not at all – but you get used to it after a while.  Intimacy is the price you pay for a well-tailored suit, I’m afraid.”  Hux dips his head and kisses Kylo’s chest, lingering a moment before looking up again.  “And for someone who spent an awful lot of time naked on camera in their life, you looked… nervous.”

              “Well, you lose a lot of self-consciousness in a gang bang, Hux.”  Kylo gets down and wraps his arms around Hux’s body.  “And Lando’s like _family,_ it’s… weird.”

              “But you’re going to look incredible when he’s finished.”  Hux takes the chance and brings Kylo in for a kiss, his mouth open before their lips even touch.  Kylo sighs as he pulls them more tightly together, deepening the kiss until Hux feels like his jaw is going to pop out of place.

              Kylo isn’t trying to hurt him; it’s simply a matter of when he needs it, he _needs_ it, and some days it doesn’t take much.

              “We should at least find a dressing room, Kylo.”

              A quick survey of the room indicates a door to Hux’s left, and he has the mind to scoop up Kylo’s pants before they make a beeline for it.  It won’t exactly conceal them completely – anyone who looks at the gap at the bottom of the door would know exactly what they’re doing – but Hux doesn’t suspect this is going to take long.  Public sex is a kink that neither one of them really has but good God, seeing Kylo squirm under Hux’s assessing gaze is more than enough.

              Kylo is careful not to slam the door shut as they hurry inside and Hux is barely left with enough time to brace himself before Kylo _attacks_ him.

              Hux pushes Kylo’s compression shorts down to his thighs, freeing his leaking cock and stroking him with a long, slow stroke that makes Kylo bite his bottom lip.  He rubs his thumb over the slit, drawing out more precome and a shudder from Kylo that goes down all the way to his feet – but it only stops him for a moment, and it’s not another second before Kylo’s gotten Hux out of his pants and is returning the favor, lining them up and wrapping his long, warm fingers around them both.

              “You look fucking _hot_ today, Hux.”  Kylo bites at his jaw, tasting as much as he can, as fast as he can.  “Gold’s a fucking good look on you.”

              “Look down, then.”

              Kylo moves so that he can see Hux’s frenum piercing.

              “And yes, the same are in my nipples – but I thought we could explore that more later.”

              Kylo sobs into Hux’s neck as the resumes stroking them together.  “Just in case you ever wonder if I miss doing porn?  Hell no, not when… God, Hux you can’t just _pull this shit on me…”_

Hux absolutely can, and he licks Kylo’s mouth back open as he gets his hands under his shirt and rolls Kylo’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger.  Kylo inhales sharply, his cock wet and throbbing as he backs Hux against the wall.

              “You _are_ attracted to power, Kylo.  You’d go back out there and let me fuck you right where Lando could see us, wouldn’t you?”  Hux presses his attack, sucking on Kylo’s plush bottom lip.  “Make a mess all over the mirror, come dripping everywhere from how hard I’d fucked you.”

              “ _Hux…”_

“You love it.  You love people knowing how big of a slut you are for me, don’t you?  How much you love my cock in your ass, your mouth, however you can get it.”  Hux is starting rushing towards orgasm, turned on to the point of hurting from words up until now he hadn’t been planning on saying.   “A beautiful cock slut, Kylo – but only _mine._ ”

              Kylo comes so hard and suddenly that it takes Hux by surprise when he feels the hot, warm spurts all over his skin, copious even after the night before.  Hux is right behind him, biting his way into Kylo’s precious mouth and not letting go until they’re leaning against each other, sweating profusely from the pure adrenaline and spontaneity.

              “Your mouth, Hux…”

              “Is entirely to blame on you.”  He gives Kylo a kiss as sweet and tender as can be managed at the moment, and gently unsticks himself from Kylo’s grip.  “But we should uh… clean up.”

              Kylo licks his hand and fingers while stepping out of his compression shorts.  “Was done wearing them anyway.”

              “I’m just glad you were wearing them _at all._ ”

              “Makes two people, then.”  Kylo drops to his knees and sucks the head of Hux’s cock into his mouth, getting the last few drops as he cleans the rest of Hux up as best he can with his now soiled shorts.  “You have anything planned before my show tonight?”

              Even if Hux did, he would put it off for whatever it is Kylo’s probably thinking.  “Nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow.”

              “Good – because we aren’t done yet.”

              Later that night, Kylo takes the stage with his ass still full of Hux’s load, and Hux’s legs are so sore from fucking him that he barely can move with the music his husband creates.

              Completely, totally worth it.

___

              “I never knew this space was here,” Hux murmurs, one step behind Kylo as they ascend the steps up to the second story of The Night Watch.  The building Kylo’s tattoo studio occupies isn’t large at all – two floors – and while Hux had noticed the windows up top, they had never bothered with actually going up and seeing them.

              “That’s because we just now did reorganize the back room and freed the door.  Phasma likes the order stuff’s in, so we don’t move it around often.”  They reach the small landing going out onto the second floor, lit up only by the light of Hux’s phone.  It’s well past ten o’clock – which means Hux has been awake for over fifteen hours now, and he’s starting to feel it.  However, when Kylo had excitedly texted him that he’d found a space for them to practice dancing, Hux had forgone his exhaustion and hurried over the moment he’d shut off his computer.

              The ball is but four days away, and Hux is _not_ going to let either of them go without making sure they can at least master a simple waltz or fox trot.  Kylo’s a fast learner, and while it’s been years since Hux has stepped onto a ballroom floor, he doesn’t imagine that it will be all that difficult in having it come back to him.  His university had put a rather strong emphasis on sociability, and as a result Hux had wound up being a rather skilled dancer – even if Brendol felt that he could have better spent that time taking further economics classes.

              The joke on him was that Hux was going so far beyond the course work that he wound up teaching _them._

Hux rolls his eyes and kisses the top of Kylo’s shoulder as he unlocks the door.

              “And you’re sure there are no dead bodies stashed away up here?”

              “Yeah, they really added to the ambience.” 

              If sarcasm were a weapon, Hux would have been vaporized on their first meeting.

              Kylo finally gets the door open and steps through, pulling Hux with him.  A second later the lights are on, and Hux is presented with a vast, hardwood floor and old, dusty walls, looking very much like a dance studio from the days of old.  Hux’s heels echo as the walks across the floor, taking it in.

              “This is… serendipitous.”  He goes over to the windows and peers down into the street, lightly occupied at this time of night.  “And here I was trying to think of how to best move the living room around…”

              “Which is why I thought doing this here would be less… hazardous.  No couch to fall over or cat to step on.”  Kylo comes up behind him and tugs Hux backwards, his mouth soft against Hux’s neck as he kisses him.  “Now c’mon, General, let’s see what you’ve got.”

              “Me?  Kylo, I’m far more concerned about you.”

              “Oh?”  Kylo goes back to where Hux set his bag down by the door and takes off his flannel, leaving him in just a tight black t-shirt that does everything and more that it needs to for his pecs.  “What, you think that just because of my background I don’t know how to dance?”

              Hux sheds his own blazer and shakes his hair loose from its all-day power hold, feeling a little more like himself.  “Well, darling, this isn’t exactly familiar territory for us.”  Hux finds the portable speaker in his bag and connects it wirelessly to his phone, and works on finding the playlist he made.

              “I think you’ll find I’m full of surprises.”  Kylo stretches his arms over his head and walks to the center of the room, leaving Hux to take out his spacer and put his nose ring back in – green today, a pleasant contrast with Kylo’s shiny blue one.  He rolls his sleeves up to his elbows, glad to finally relax and feel more of Kylo against his skin.

              “If I haven’t figured that out by now, I really shouldn’t be here.”  Hux stops close enough to smell Kylo’s faded cologne and hovers his thumb over the play button.  “I thought we’d start with a waltz, it’s in-”

              “Three four time, box step, downbeat gets precedence.”

              Hux raises his eyebrows in surprise, masking his guilt at having misjudged his husband.  “Shall I lead?”

              Kylo bows to him and holds out his hand in invitation.  “If you’d like.”

              The elegant, pizzicato introduction of Tchaikovsky’s Swan Lake Waltz sounds from the speaker, and Hux revels in the way that Kylo’s body fits against his as they start to move.

              And not only do they move, but they move _well._

By the time they’re halfway through the waltz, it’s plainly clear that Kylo knows _exactly_ what he’s doing.

              “Alright, I give up – where did you learn how to dance like this?”  Hux’s heart is beating fast in his chest, not just from the dancing, either.  Kylo looks completely at ease, his eyes beautiful and dark as he smiles.

              “You think I was able to get away with being Leia Organa’s son without knowing how to dance?  Military balls are a thing, Hux, and she wasn’t about to let me go out there and embarrass myself.”  Kylo shakes his hair out of his eyes, not in the least bit put off by the fast turn Hux puts them through.

              “And you went to these… willingly?”

              “Didn’t matter – when you’re a part of the Joint Chiefs, your family kind of has an obligation.  And it was… penance.”

              “For?”

              Kylo has to stifle a laugh and concentrate on his footwork.  “Doing porn.  Oh, she was furious, Hux, more angry at me than she _ever_ got with Han – and he pissed her off _a lot._ But she knew what she was doing, making me do that.  Showed that I was still a good soldier, that I wasn’t some amoral whore who didn’t respect the family name.  The worst part was that at every one, _she_ got the last dance with me, even if I had been… pursuing someone.”

              “A general, yes, but your mother first, then?”  Hux dips Kylo as the waltz comes to an end and gives Kylo a gentle kiss on the mouth.

              Kylo smiles and settles his hands around Hux’s waist as he calls up the next song.  “Pretty much – but by the end of it, I knew how to dance.”

              “Am I allowed to say that it worked?”  Hux finds another waltz, this one Viennese – _Morning Papers,_ by Johann Strauss II.

              “So long as you don’t pass me off to someone else at the ball.  I get jealous a little more easily these days.” 

              God, Kylo actively _wants_ to be seen with Hux at this thing.  “I suppose I am allowed to have a single punch dance card, aren’t I?”

              “Unless you can find someone else who dances well enough.”  Kylo takes the lead on this one, and Hux feels very light on his feet indeed as they swirl around the room, Kylo’s huge right hand delightfully warm in the small of his back.

              “Call it unlikely.” 

              Kylo bumps Hux’s mouth with his own, losing track of time as they go through every possible dance Hux can think of; fox trot, samba, tango – Hux does have enough details about the dance that they are hiring a small orchestra instead of  DJ, so the atmosphere will be all the more authentic.  Hux’s exhaustion lifts, replaced with a warmth that comes purely from finding out something special about his person, this wonderful, wild man that he’s chosen to spend the rest of his life with.

              Hux had forgotten that he’d put a couple of slow jams at the end of the playlist, and after an hour and a half of dancing, Hux is down to enjoying being held while Kylo rests his head on his shoulder, swaying gently to something with lots of dreamy strings and Impressionistic chords.

              A gentle knock on the door makes Hux look up, frowning at the disturbance.

              “What do you want,” he calls.

              “Boys, I’m locking up.” Phasma stands in the doorway, watching them with a barely contained smile.  “Unless you two are still practicing bumping and grinding for the prom.”

              Kylo glares at her but doesn’t bother lifting his head from Hux’s shoulder.  “We’re almost done.”

              “Almost done with what?”  Rey appears behind Phasma and manages to wriggle her fingers between Phasma’s.  “Oh, dancing?”

              “Kylo said he feels like being taken to the ball by a prince.”  Phasma chuckles, and Kylo stares outright daggers at her.

              “ _Phasma._ ”

              Hux looks up at his husband, grinning ear to ear.  “Shall I call you Cinderella?”

              Kylo pinches his hip and flips Phasma off.  “I’m not hanging out with any of you _ever_ again.”

              Rey and Phasma disappear, laughing loudly enough that it’s still echoing when they hear the distant _clunk_ of the front door closing.

              Kylo’s flushed scarlet as he disentangles himself from Hux and goes to turn off the speaker.  “I was serious about that, by the way.”

              Hux has to bite his lip to keep from laughing and follows Kylo.  “I’m hardly royalty, darling, even if I do look incredible in a tuxedo.  Speaking of, how does _yours_ look on you?”

              Kylo had gone for his third adjustment fitting that morning, and so far the details have been lacking.  No pictures, no word from Lando – Kylo’s intent on keeping it a surprise, obviously, much to Hux’s frustration.

              “You’ll see, Hux.”  He picks up Hux’s jacket and hands it to him, buttoning up his flannel and yawning.  “Bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding.”

              “Kylo, _we’re married._ ”

              “Beside the point – but you’ll not see it a minute before you step into that ballroom, because I have an idea.”

              “Would you care to enlighten me?”

              Kylo pulls Hux back to him, studying his disheveled hair and three day beard, fully aware that he looks every inch the scruffy executive that Kylo seems to never tire of swooning over.  “That little speech about uh, messing around in public, at Lando’s…”

              “When we rubbed off in the fitting room.”  Hux’s belly still flares with warmth at the memory, even three weeks later.

              “Yeah, uh… I want to make the evening more interesting.”  Kylo kisses him, and this time it’s completely unchaste.  Hux moans as Kylo’s tongue curls against his own, eyes closed as he’s maneuvered against the wall and Kylo’s bulk keeps him in place.

              “I know we’ve done some questionable things, but I’m not actually going to fuck you in a room full of strangers, darling.”  Hux would if pressed, but at the moment he’s got to try to _sound_ reasonable.

              “Not quite what I had in mind.”  Kylo mouths at his jaw and rubs his own clean-shaved cheek against Hux’s beard.  “Been a while since we were other people, hasn’t it?”

              Hux’s stomach does a slow roll, not in the least bit caused by Kylo’s mouth doing some very lovely things to his neck.  “What did you have in mind?”

              Kylo moves up to his ear, sucking on the lobe.  “All you have to do is name your price for the night.”

              Hux nods, his mouth gone dry – it’s been a long, long time since they’ve played at this, and the end result is always extremely filthy sex that leaves them both dripping with sweat and covered in marks from both mouths and hands.  “And I get to do what I want with you.”

              “If your money’s good – _sir._ ”

              Hux didn’t think it was actually possible to swallow his tongue, and yet he’s proven wrong again and again, because Kylo Ren plays the sluttiest, most cock-hungry rent boy that goes above and beyond any of Hux’s ultra-lurid fantasies.

              “As it happens, _boy,” –_ Hux takes far too much pleasure in the way Kylo whimpers when he leans on that word – “my money is _exceptionally_ good.”

              No, Saturday night cannot come fast enough.

___

              The champagne is starting to make Hux’s stomach feel less like a knot of angry  garter snakes and more… queasy.  He’s not at all helped by the lingering scent of Kylo’s cologne and the note he left on the back seat of the limousine:

              _Remember, Hux, we are nobody’s when we see each other._

_-Ben_

It feels strange to not be wearing his wedding ring, but it’s safely in his pocket all the same – as is Kylo’s with him.  They had agreed that no matter how kinky it gets, they will not roleplay cheating on each other.  To add to it, Hux had sent the limo to collect Kylo and bring him to the dance first.  Hux had needed the extra time to get himself in the right headspace anyway.  Playing the rich, money-to-spend executive isn’t hard.

              Remembering that he isn’t married to Kylo for the night makes his heart hurt.

              It will be difficult to keep that up when he sees Kylo.  He’s been terribly cryptic about how he looks in his tuxedo, and he’d been hinting at a special surprise for two days now, and Hux truly has no idea what it could be.  He’s racked his brain until his head ached, and finally given up, deciding to just let Kylo show him.

              Which is making him even more nervous and on edge, even though there isn’t much that he and Kylo _haven’t_ done.

              He  checks himself in the vanity mirror one last time as the limo pulls up to the hotel entrance.  Hux gets out, leaving his greatcoat behind; it will be there when he’s finished.  His driver has been paid triple time to await the end of the ball to take Hux and Kylo home.  It’s not often that he takes advantage of a company car, but tonight he’s glad to have it.

              Hux joins a crowd of elegantly dressed First Order Exports employees, nodding to them in greeting.  There are many of those who work for him he doesn’t know, some he does, and a great many more he’s met – but that’s partly the point of tonight, is for some of those barriers to melt and the people of the company to interact with those they normally wouldn’t meet.

              For his part, Hux is simply there to look elegant, give a toast or two, and enjoy being seen with his incredibly sexy husband.

              Who isn’t his husband for the night.

              Another shiver of anticipation crackles along Hux’s spine, ending somewhere between his hole and balls.  He’s tried in vain to not be turned on, and failed miserably.  He knows how this night will end, but he doesn’t yet know how he and Kylo will get there.  Hell, he doesn’t even know what Kylo _looks_ like tonight, just that-

              Is that _Phasma_?

              Hux looks again, and yes it is, wearing a low-cut, gold sequined dress that catches the light, hips swaying in front of the orchestra, head bent away from the microphone, obviously between verses of whatever song it is that she’s singing.  She stands in front of a fifteen piece dance orchestra, playing some medium-tempo rendition of _Be My Girl._

_I know we ain’t got, much to say… before I let you get away…_

The crowd parts around Hux as he approaches the podium Phasma and the other musicians are on, catching her eye and smiling up at here.  Phasma mouths _damn_ at Hux – it’s completely warranted.  He had spent extra time on making his hair picture-perfect and added his brand new, scarlet body jewelry to the mix; the ring in his nose matches everything else on him, and he can’t wait to show Kylo.

              “She’s talented, isn’t she?” 

              “Yes, she…”

              Hux is suddenly spun out into the dance floor, swept along by none other than-

              “You must be Ben.”

              “For tonight, anyway – Armitage.”

              It’s absolutely impossible for Hux to not stare at him, because he looks… Christ, _divine._ His hair is up in an artfully messy bun, his snakebites and nose ring gleam black, as do the gauges in his ears – and that’s just the icing, because Lando hadn’t been lying when he said that this suit was his finest work yet.

              It fits Kylo like a glove, and there is precious little of his body that isn’t shown off to full effect.  Going with a dark gray had been a stellar choice, complementing Kylo’s pale, tattooed skin so exceptionally well that Hux feels like it might be partly his imagination.

              Add that to Kylo’s clean shaven face and the touch of dark eyeliner he’s sporting, and he may as well have walked out of a dream.  Hux suddenly feels about a million times more fortunate that this is the man he’ll wake up next to tomorrow morning, and that that suit and the tattoos and just… everything – it isn’t going anywhere.

              The song comes to an end, and Kylo dips Hux backwards.  “I’m glad you presume that we’re on such intimate terms.”

              Kylo – Ben – manages a smirk that’s unsettlingly hot.  “I think that after tonight’s over, those terms are going to be a little more than _intimate._ ”

              Hux straightens up and steps back, circling him to get a better look.  “Mouthy – I like that.”  He closes the gap to Kylo again and takes his hand as the next song starts up – a waltz.  “And well dressed – do all whores manage to look this good?”

              “Only the best ones.”  Kylo gives him that smirk again, lust for Hux’s body – and money – darkening his eyes.  “But you look like you’d know that already.”

              Hux takes the lead, thrilling at how easily they dance together in spite of the charged atmosphere between them.  “You’re making an awful lot of assumptions, _boy._ ”

              Kylo’s character slips momentarily, and Hux watches with amusement as he pulls himself back together.  “Call ‘em like I see ‘em, _sir._ Just trying to make sure I walk away from tonight with a satisfied customer.”

              “You’re halfway there already.”

              Kylo smirks again, and presses their hips together as they pull in close to avoid hitting another dancing couple.

              “I’d say a little more than halfway, Armitage.”

              “Careful, Ben.”

              The only reason it comes out so low and quiet is because Hux literally felt the entire weight of his husband’s cock through his pants, which means that either Kylo is wearing extremely thin underwear, or none at all.

              “You gonna keep giving me orders for the night?”

              Hux slides his hand up from the back of Kylo’s shoulder and into his hair, tilting his chin down so that their mouths are practically touching.  “Let’s not forget that I effectively own you for the next twelve hours, darling, so yes, that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

              The kiss Hux gives him comes straight from the heart, and Kylo knows it too.

              Keeping this up is going to be _much_ harder than Hux had anticipated.

              They make it through three more songs before Hux lets go of Kylo and makes his way to the bar, breaking character long enough to stop and introduce himself, shake hands, _yes, have you met my husband Kylo?_ , and maintain his composure as well as he can.  He can feel Kylo drinking him in continually, bewitched by each other so completely that Hux honestly doesn’t want to do much else rather than drag Kylo off to a corner somewhere and kiss him until his lips are numb.

              There aren’t enough places at the bar to sit, so they make for the mezzanine above the main dance floor, both of them locking eyes with Phasma as she continues to croon in a way that Hux didn’t know she was capable of.  For once, Hux is glad that all eyes aren’t on him.

              “Do you often whore yourself out for an elegant evening?”  Hux leans against the railing and sips his gin and tonic – which tastes _heavenly –_ and watches with deep attentiveness as Kylo’s tattooed fingers raise his beer bottle to his lips.

              “Hardly me doing the whoring when I’m approached first.”  Kylo takes a long pull, making sure that Hux can watch his throat work as he drinks.  “And no, not often – most in your position tend to be bad dates, even for someone like me.”

              “I guess it wasn’t just the money then, was it?”

              Kylo shrugs, playing along like a pro in spite of the way Hux keeps looking at him.  “No, not entirely.  You’ve got… a look about you.”

              “Oh, have I?”  Hux takes another sip of his drink and traces over the knuckles of Kylo’s left hand with his forefinger.  “Not that I need the boost to my ego, but I am burning with curiosity to know what you’re talking about.”

              Kylo moves so that he’s boxing Hux in against the rail, close and huge and blotting everything else out of Hux’s vision.  “Something tells me you’re an absolute monster in bed, Armitage, that you call the shots with that pretty fucking mouth, that you expect to be _obeyed, pleased,_ maybe even worshiped – your partner is there for you, and they can get off on getting you off or not at all.  And let me tell you something – whore or not, I’m very, _very_ into that.”

              Hux tilts his head for a kiss that barely hangs onto the far fringe of public acceptability and swallows the moan Kylo lets out when he slides his free hand inside his jacket and squeezes his right pec.

              “For a rented boy, you are _terribly_ perceptive, Ben.”

              Kylo kisses him again, and Hux has to hold on tight to his drink to not drop it.  It won’t be long before someone recognizes him, asks who it is kissing him, and the fantasy will have to be dropped – but Hux likes the reality far, far more.

              Hux pulls back, keeping his forehead resting against Kylo’s.  “You look incredible, by the way.”

              “You do too, Hux.”

              Hux swallows, touching the side of Kylo’s face, looking at him a little closer – even his bowtie is perfectly knotted.  “I don’t suppose that...”

              “I’d like another dance?”

              Hux nods, knowing that his plan – their plan – isn’t going to work.  “Yes.”

              “Just one thing.”

              Kylo reaches into Hux’s pocket and slips his wedding ring back on, kissing him as he does and offering Hux his left hand for him to do the same.

              As their lips draw apart, Kylo whispers “I can still be your filthy whore, Hux – but for now I want to be your husband.”

              “Will the first part of that be coming later?”

              Kylo licks his lips, the heat in his eyes completely unmistakable.  “Oh, _God yes_.”

___

              “I had no idea Phasma was going to be here.”  Hux is sipping one last drink, sweating from dancing as much as Kylo’s close, continual proximity.  “And I’m sure that you had a hand in getting her here, didn’t you?”

              Kylo grins and leans over to kiss Hux’s cheek, his left arm wrapped possessively around Hux’s waist.  “My only role was talking about this little dance – she got it into her head to be there.  Apparently she knows a couple of the musicians in the band, they got her an audition for the gig, and here she is.”

              “Our very own tall, tattooed Marilyn Monroe.”  Hux drains his drink and takes a deep breath, then lets it out slowly.  “But I think I’ve had enough of all this for one night.”

              Kylo turns in towards him, his bottle of beer forgotten.  “Can’t wait to get me home and ruin me, can you?”

              “No, darling, I can’t.”

              The feeling of Kylo’s erection against his hip is unmistakable, and Hux has to pull away before he starts dry humping him.  “Then ruin me.”

              Hux calls the car, and so far as he can tell, Phasma is the only one who watches them leave in such a hurry.  Kylo will inevitably hear about it on Monday, and Hux will have to answer to those he didn’t speak to about who that man constantly all over him was.

              Whatever – Hux needs Kylo’s body _now._

Neither of them are going to win points for grace or subtlety as they tumble into the back of the limo like teens on prom night – but it’s not exactly so far removed, either, that feeling.  Kylo turns and pulls Hux on top of him, feet jammed against the opposite door as Hux crashes their mouths together.  Kylo tastes like dance floor sweat and beer, so completely intoxicating that Hux _has_ to bury his tongue in his mouth.

              “As incredible as you look, Kylo,” Hux manages between kisses, “you still haven’t let on to what this _surprise_ is.”  Hux sucks Kylo’s tongue back into his mouth and ruts their cocks together, trapped still in their pants.  Hux is wet enough now that he can feel he’s soaked right through his underwear, and caring little that it’s happened.

              Kylo reaches between Hux’s legs and strokes him, right through his pants, making his way up to Hux’s earlobe with his mouth.  “You’ll just have to wait and see, Hux – believe me when I way it’s worth it.”

              “And if you keep doing _that,_ I’m not going to make it home.”

              “Have I ever let you down before?”  Kylo kisses him before Hux can answer, and it takes every bit of Hux’s willpower to not cream his pants there and then.  It’s wildly unfair at times, how Kylo manages to turn him on so powerfully.  He tries to get his hands free to grope Kylo’s ass, squeeze and knead that most favorite part of his body – but Kylo’s got him where he wants, and Hux resigns himself to the sweet torture of Kylo’s tongue in his mouth and his hands on his body.

              Mercifully staying away from Hux’s piercings, at least.  In return, Hux keeps dipping his head to bite at Kylo’s nipples through his shirt, making Kylo buck up against him and open his legs further.

              Coming to a halt in front of their building is probably the best thing to happen, or Hux very well may have ruined a company car.  Kylo scoops up their coats as Hux climbs out before him, adjusting his erection so that he can at least make it to the bank of elevators.  He nods to the doorman – who definitely just saw Kylo reach in his pants and point his dick to the side – and urges the doors to open faster so that he can finally, _finally_ have his way with his husband.

              The elevator is mercifully empty, and Hux takes the advantage to ravish Kylo’s mouth again, completely uncaring of the security camera in the corner.  Whomever is on the other end observing has seen quite a lot of both of them over the years, but so far they haven’t been asked to move.

              Kylo manages to have Hux’s cock out by the time they get to their floor, licking his palm and making agonizingly slow circles right on his slit.  “You’re _wet._ ”

              Hux gasps, clinging to Kylo’s shoulders and biting at the fabric of his jacket.  “Why are you surprised?”

              “No, Hux, you… did you come?”  Kylo rubs his glans again, and Hux _definitely_ feels it this time, an oddly powerful rush that makes his knees shake.  Kylo lifts his hand and licks it, then kisses Hux.

              “Hux, you just fucking _squirted._ ”  Kylo starts to do it again – Hux stops him.

              “Later – you need to get inside _now._ ”  Hux is barely holding it together, and the deciding factor in him not fucking Kylo right there against the wall of the elevator is that he absolutely doesn’t want to ruin some of Lando’s best work.

              Hux doesn’t even bother to put himself away as he runs towards the door, hauling his coat up to fish for his door keys, helped along by Kylo undoing his bowtie.

              “Just saving a couple seconds,” he murmurs, kissing up the back of Hux’s ear.

              They nearly trip over Apollo as they crash through the door, sending him dashing off towards the kitchen with a worried mew.  Kylo starts shedding clothes fast, jacket, shirt, everything he can get off fast – they’ll have to hunt for shirt studs and bowties later, but the bedroom is the goal here, not preserving formal wear so that it can be easily found.

              Hux is naked save for his socks as he gets pushed back on the bed, Kylo still in his suit pants, teasing himself through them as he looks right into Hux’s eyes.

              “Are you watching, Hux?”

              Hux nods, taking his precome-slicked cock in his hand and making himself squirt yet again – “Intently, darling.”  Fuck, he’s going to have to look into that more later, replay in his head exactly what it was that made him do it.

              Kylo gives himself a final grope and unbuckles his belt (Hux had worn suspenders, and where they wound up he has no idea) and teases his thumbs along the waistband, making Hux look at his studded, tattooed hips; his body jewelry matches that in his face, that same enticing, shiny black.  Hux is drooling, openly perving on his husband, not breathing from the anticipation.

              When Kylo finally lowers his pants, Hux is completely unprepared for what he sees.

              Clinging (and barely at that) to Kylo’s hips are a pair of silk-and-lace black panties, Kylo’s cock laid over to the left so that Hux can see the head through the lace.  His balls are cupped and enhanced by the silk, matching the sheer, tight stockings that stop halfway up his thighs.

              This is not a pair of women’s panties that Kylo bought just to try, not at all.  These are specially designed, full-function, and added to the now smoky haze of Kylo’s eyeliner, and Hux thinks that every wet dream he’s ever had about his husband just became incarnate.

              “Do you like them, sir?”  Kylo keeps running his hands down his thighs, keeping Hux’s attention focused on his lower body. 

              “Turn around, boy, let me see you.”

              Kylo does, cupping and kneading his ass as he looks over his shoulder.  “Are you ready for me, sir?”

              Hux gets up and presses himself full length to Kylo’s back, rutting his cock against the impossibly soft silk of Kylo’s gorgeous panties.  “On your stomach, ass up.”

              The smack Hux gives him is probably a little too hard – but with how Kylo moans from the sting?  Yeah, it was exactly what he wanted.

              Kylo obediently goes down, flat to the mattress as Hux gets the lube from the bedside table.  “This how you want me, sir?”  Kylo’s eyes are half-hidden by his mussed hair, looking up at Hux with such ferocious heat that he’s forced to look away.

              “Perfect, darling, absolutely perfect.”  Hux positions himself behind Kylo, rubbing his hands greedily all over him.  “Fucking gorgeous.”

              “And it’s all yours, sir.”

              Hux bends over and noses at Kylo’s hair until he finds his ear.  “Yes, Kylo, it is.”

              He wrenches Kylo’s panties aside and finds the small plug keeping Kylo open for him, pouring lube all over him before he extracts it.  Kylo’s gaped enough that Hux can just slide right on in, watching himself push into his husband’s body.

              Kylo raises his hips, deepening the angle and moaning exactly like the whore he’s supposed to be tonight.

              “You love this, don’t you?  Being face down, ass up, getting filled with cock in the hopes that you make a dollar.”  Hux grips Kylo’s hair and pulls his head back, sinking his teeth into his neck.  “I can feel it, boy, how badly you _need_ this, how badly you need to be fucked.”  Hux pounds him hard, Kylo’s body white hot and bowstring taught around him.  “Say it, boy.”

              “I need your cock, sir, fill… filling me up.  God, I want your come in me, want you to ruin my panties.”  Kylo sounds so beautifully broken that Hux has to fight the urge to turn him over and hold him tightly, that he didn’t mean what he said.

              But he doesn’t – not yet.

              “You’ll do it yourself, boy.  Come on my cock and nothing else, make them unwearable so that no one else can see you in them but me.”

              Kylo moans, his fingers clawing at the sheets as Hux finds that place inside him over and over again, breeding him as deep and hard as he can.  Hux’s hair is falling over his face, ruined from its firm hold by sweat and Kylo’s fingers.  He can feel Kylo tightening around him, the way he’s rubbing off against the mattress the clearest indication that he’s at the end too, hurtling faster and faster towards oblivion.

              “Say it boy – say you’re my whore.”

              “I’m your whore, _Hux._ ”

              Hux comes, bent double over Kylo’s back.  He bites his neck and pumps his orgasm deep, face buried in Kylo’s hair as he rips himself apart.  He feels Kylo come too, sobbing and biting Hux’s hand where he’s got it gathered to him, his teeth leaving a bruise that will still be there a week later.

              The gentle, soft sound of Kylo crying brings Hux out of his post-climactic haze, turning Kylo onto his side as he pulls out and brings him close.

              “Hux, I… I fucked up, I didn’t… I blew the plan, and…”  Kylo is in the midst of sub drop, and Hux needs to act _fast._

              “Shhh, Kylo.”  Hux pushes his sweat-damp hair and kisses him on the mouth, tasting his salty tears and sitting them up.  “Kylo, do you have any idea how completely stunning you looked tonight, how incredibly difficult it was for me to keep up our little game?”  He sits in Kylo’s lap, Kylo’s come sticky panties leaving a damp spot on the bottom of his thigh.  “I wanted to give it up right there, show off how lucky I was – am – to be there with you.”

              Kylo raises Hux’s bitten hand to his mouth, carefully kissing his fingers.  “I… the panties… was that… Hux, it felt _good._ ”

              “I know, darling, I know.”  Hux kisses him again, even more softly this time, making Kylo look into his eyes.  “You’re not a whore for wearing them, Kylo, ever.  You’re not a whore _period._ ”  Hux nuzzles his neck, soothing the back of Kylo’s head with careful, gentle strokes.  “And wanting me, wanting this?  That doesn’t change it, either.”

              Kylo mouths a soft _I love you_ against Hux’s neck, and Hux clings to him even more tightly.

              “And I love you, Kylo, and absolutely everything about you.”

              Kylo stills for a very long time, and Hux doesn’t move until Kylo picks up his head and wipes his eyes.  “I think I owe you a last dance.”

              Hux smiles, pulling Kylo off the bed and putting his arms around his waist.  “You owe me nothing tonight, darling.”

              “Well, I kind of do – Phasma was going to sing one uh, just for me and you.”

              “And what would that be?”

              Kylo goes over to the small speaker on top of his dresser and turns it on, taking off his stockings and panties as he holds his hand out towards Hux.  “I believe you know a song call _The Rising Of The Moon_.”

              “ _Na Casaidigh.”_ Kylo turns on the music, and a very distant, sweet memory of his mother peeks in from the corner of his mind, around the time of her divorce from Brendol, singing to herself in the kitchen of their London house…

              As they swirl around their bedroom, bathed in the deep night moonlight coming through the blinds, Hux feels more at home than he has in years, arms wrapped around his husband's waist. If this is indeed what being home feels like, Hux never, ever wants to leave. 

             

             

             

             

             

             

             

             

             

             

             

             

             

             


End file.
